EL RETO DE HINATA
by AnnieUzumaki
Summary: Las jovenes ninja de Konoha andan bajas de misiones, a sus 18 años la falta de acción las aburre, hasta que se les ocurre organizar 'retos' o 'misiones' entre ellas, los que si no cumplen o se niegan tendrán que afrontar un terrible castigo. El turno toca a una pequeña ninja, tímida pero con mucha convicción, la suerte le mandará un reto de lo más picante... ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**EL RETO**

_Comienza la agonía_

Era una tarde común de verano, era una temporada baja en misiones y algunas kunoichis se reunían para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirse, aunque a veces el aburrimiento era tal que se valían de cosas un poco vergonzosas o subidas de tono, al menos para unas jóvenes de casi 19 años.

-Bien chicas, todas han cumplido sus retos...excepto tu Hinata. Habló Sakura, mirando fijamente a la joven Hyuuga.

-Etto... ¿yo?

-Si tú, todas hemos pasado y hemos cumplido, por más difícil o vergonzoso que fuera...

-Ha...Hai lo intentare...

-No claro que no, intentos chapuceros no; si no lo cumples... Seremos muy crueles contigo... (Cara terrorífica y amenazante)

-Es...está bien.

-Bueno, Ino pásame la caja, Hinata toma un papel y lee tu desafío.

Hinata tomo un papel de la caja y lo paso a Sakura para que lo leyera

-"Tu reto es: Seducir a un chico y quitarle algo como evidencia; obvio se devuelve después. El plazo es de 5 días. Castigo: Núm. 13", jeje muy fácil

-Se...seducir, ¿el núm. 13? yo... (Se desmaya)

-Mmm genial, ya ves Sakura, dudo que pueda

-Tienes razón, creo que preferiría el núm. 13, es muy tímida

Medio inconsciente Hinata escuchaba claramente.

_Es verdad.. tal vez.. pero… debo de-demostrarles que si pue-puedo, soy Hyuuga Hinata, lo ha...hare!_

_-_¡Lo hare!

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, nunca habían oído gritar a Hinata era sorprendente.

-Bien bien, es perfecto, ¿pero quién?

-Sakura, tengo a alguien en mente...

-¿Si Ino? ¿Quién?

-N-A-R-U-T-O

-¡Claro!

-Na...Naruto-kun... (Desmayo)

-¡oh Hinata!, se desmayó

-otra vez...

-¿Creen que pueda?

-Claro Ino, sé que podrá... (Espero)

Esto sí que era un problema, nunca antes había sentido más temor, inclusive cuando estuvo a punto de morir no sentía tanto terror, ¿seducir? ¿Ella? definitivamente la palabra 'seducir' no combinaba para nada junto al nombre de Hinata.

_Creando una estrategia_

(_Piensa que es una misión cualquiera y esfuérzate, si es necesario no se... entrena, practica..._Si muy fácil me lo dijo Tenten pero no sé cómo... ne...necesito una guía... iré a la librería...)

Había cientos de volúmenes, pero ella necesitaba algo que le ayudase a seducir, conquistar a alguien...

('Estrategia de amor' mmm no... 'La bella ninja'...no, a ver...)

Sin ver tomo un volumen de pasta verde, un muñeco sentado pensando... y corazones cancelados, pero el titulo parecía prometedor...)

-Icha Icha Vol. 2 'Tácticas de coqueteo'...

Tomo el libro y fue a pagarlo, el tipo que atendía se le quedó mirando.

-¿Este libro es para usted?

-Si... ¡no! es pa-para mi tía señor

-¡Por supuesto!, jajaja ya pensaba yo...

-Gracias.

-¡Gracias a ti!

(A ver veamos... Autor: Jiraiya, mmm... me suena ese nombre...)

Flash back ON

-¡Nee ero-sennin!

-Naruto, cuanta veces te he dicho que no me digas así. Yo soy el poderoso ninja que no necesita perseguir a las mujeres porque bla bla bla... soy el "galán Jiraiya"

Flash back OFF

(Ah, claro es aquel señor alto de cabello blanco, el Sensei de Naruto al que acusa de... pervertido. Jeje no es que espíe a Naruto ni nada, no... Eso me contaron)

Hinata comenzó a leer el volumen, al principio te daba tips para coquetear, era una historia interesante: muy didáctica. Leía muy rápido solo tenía 5 días o perdería el reto, conforme se fue adentrando en el libro, empezó a ruborizarse, sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, en un comienzo la lectura era normal, tal vez un poco picante, pero después se describían actos impuros, según la Hyuuga... A pesar de esto seguía y seguía leyendo...

-"_Y ella tan misteriosa y sensual, paciente y callada, pero hacia que mis hormonas se descontrolaran al pasearme por su cuerpo..._" Etto... esto no creo que se-sea correcto... Me esconderé en mi cuarto, si me ven con este libro pe-pensaran que soy una pe...pervertida...

Guardo el libro bajo su amplia sudadera y desapareció con el viento, ya en su casa se encerró en su alcoba y continuo leyendo en silencio, a veces leía el párrafo bajito para razonarlo mejor...

-"¿qué? me sonríe, me incita, me acaricia y luego ¿me ignora? es tan extraña, me vuelve loco, bajo su rostro angelical pareciera haber una ardiente mujer..."

-Mmm ¿coqueteo+indiferencia=interés?, seguiré leyendo…

-"Al fin salgo con ella, tan linda, muy callada, pero me pone loco; quiero tocarla, desvestirla y hacerla mía..."

(Hinata casi se desmaya pero se controló)

-"Cenamos, conversamos, un trago y bailamos, me pidió que la llevase a su casa; toda la noche la estuve alagando, siendo muy atento, conquistador, varonil y fuerte... espero que lo haya notado. Llegamos a su departamento, la escolte no esperando nada, parecía muy recatada, muy inocente, procedía a retirarme pero ella tomo mi brazo y me abrazo por la espalda... su pecho sobre mi espalda era tan sutil, ella susurro en mi oreja...

-_no te vayas..._

De pronto besaba mi cuello, era ardiente... Ya frente a frente nos besamos...Entramos sin dejar de besarnos y me empujo a la cama, estaba muy sorprendido, tal vez emocionado y verdaderamente muy excitado.

Después..."

Hinata no pudo seguir leyendo, eso era demasiado, sabía que venía... cerro el volumen y se recostó... Un par de min. Después su curiosidad ganó y siguió leyendo...

Al término, ya muy cansada se acomodó y quedo dormida...

"_-Na...Naruto-kun... no te vayas..._

_Susurre a su oído, el giró impactado y me acerque... lo jale hacia mi cuarto, pase mis manos por su pecho subiendo y rodeando su cuello..._

_-¡Hi...Hinata! ¿Qué t...te pasa? ¿Estás bien?_

_Mire inocente su rostro, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, me acerque sintiendo el aroma de su cuello, ¿cómo saque valor para esto? fácil... amor y más amor..._

_El me rodeo con sus brazos... y nos besamos... fue fantástico, inimaginable... Pero esta noche yo mandaba... Lo aparte y lo empuje a la cama, se quedó estático; comencé a quitarme la chamarra... Fue divertido ver su cara de asombro, incluso soltó un hilo de sangre por la nariz..._

_Me saque el calzado, con parsimoniosos movimientos de cadera me quite el pantalón; traía mi blusa de red y tanga, ambas negras y nada más..._

_Me acerque a la cama, el impactado se arrastró hasta quedar contra el respaldo. Subí y a gatas avance sobre él, con rapidez le quite la chamarra y su camisa negra, sobre el bese sus labios tenuemente, mientras mis pechos presionaban su dorso, el sudaba, nuestra respiración era pausada y nuestro pulso acelerado. Trato de acariciarme, pero tome su mano... primero yo... después él. Hice un jutsu, y aprisione sus manos al respaldo de la cama. Se asustó más al verme sacar un kunai._

_-¡¿Pa-para qué es eso Hinata?!_

_-Ya verás..._

_Tome decidida el kunai y rasgue toda mi blusa, dejando mis senos visibles, hacia varios minutos que el pudor se fue de mí y en su lugar solo había amor y lujuria._

_Trato de zafarse las manos... no pudo. Mientras yo me dedique a saborear su cuerpo, sentir su varonil pecho junto al mío... era enloquecedor... El sudaba, su sexo despertaba, lo amaba y quería darle placer... Baje por su abdomen besando suavemente, hasta toparme con su pantalón, me deshice del estorbo y acaricie su entre pierna sobre su bóxer. El gemía, peleaba por soltarse, pero no...Aún no. Con mis manos deslice suavemente su bóxer hasta mandarlo a volar, me acerque a su sexo firme; lo acaricié con mis manos, después con mis senos..._

_-Ah... Hinata..., gimió mi rubio, si, ¡mío y de nadie más!_

_Con decisión comencé a lamer su punta, lento y suave como si fuera un helado. Ya en mi boca todo acelero, arriba y abajo..._

_-No... No pue...puedo más... Ah_

_Su dulce néctar en mi boca, era fantástico. Mi objetivo estaba casi completado... Me levante y camine por el piso hasta al respaldo de la cama, lo solté de sus ataduras y le empuje fuera; se quedó en shock, asustado hasta que me recosté y dije:_

_-Na...Naruto-kun, puedes hacer co-conmigo lo que quieras..._

_Su expresión cambio, una sonrisa que no conocía se dibujó en su rostro, ¿lujuria? ¿Perversión? qué más da... el hombre que amo me tomaría y seria suya..._"

Hinata despertó de repente... ese sueño era demasiado, imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, su nariz derramo un poco de sangre...

-Qué pena... co-como puedo imaginar e-esas cosas, fue ese libro...

(Suspiro) Jamás podría ser así... no puedo...

-¡Onee-san! ¿Estas despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ha...Hai, _Tengo que esconder el libro...bien listo_

_-_Ohayo Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? pareces nerviosa ¿tienes algún problema?

-Y...yo este... yo no...Bueno si...

-Mmm, si quieres te ayudo, casi no hablamos; me gustaría intentar ayudarte (sonríe)

-Es que... yo tengo que... ha...hacer algo que no quiero pero a la vez si quiero hacerlo... pero sé que no podría... me aterra... pero no puedo rendirme...

-Solo hazlo, inténtalo si no te sale hazlo de nuevo; ya verás que si puedes, sé que eres muy buena, solo tira tus miedos a la basura. Eres una kunoichi, bella y fuerte, una Hyuuga y el talento lo tienes, eres muy buena... y te pareces mucho a oka-sama...

Hinata miro a su pequeña hermana, nunca le había hablado casi no la veía, no hablaban mucho; compararla con su madre... Abrazo a su hermana y dijo:

-Arigatou Onee-chan...

-(sonríe) vamos a desayunar

-vamos...

_Ya lo he pensado, los retos son para hacerte fuerte y yo quiero ser más fuerte por el... Lo hare, cumpliré el reto..._


	2. Chapter 2

***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**EL RETO DE HINATA**

**_Primer movimiento_**

Paso la tarde, y oscureció; un rubio regresaba de una misión muy cansado llego a su casa, entro a oscuras y se recostó.

-Naruto-kun...

-(despertando y tallando sus ojos) ¿quién...?

Ante sus ojos una silueta en la oscuridad se acercaba, de momento desapareció, cuando se dio cuenta estaba inmóvil y atado a su cama

-¿Quién eres?

-Shhh... No vengo a hacerte daño, sino a hacerte una invitación...

La joven se acercó a él y subió a su cama a gatas acechándolo como un felino a su presa, su cabello largo con olor a lavanda caía suave sobe sus hombros rozando la camisa del shinobi, susurró en su oído

-Te haré mio…

Y desapareció, Naruto estaba impactado creyó que había sido un sueño pero al levantarse vió una nota en el piso, la levanto; olía a lavanda y se leía en ella:

"_Te espero mañana_

_Por la noche, a la vuelta_

_Esta un pequeño mapa..._

_No pienses mal, solo_

_Que soy muy tímida..._

_Pero te admiro..._

_Te esperare..._

_Atte._

_Tu admiradora secreta_"

-¡Wow! ¡Tengo una admiradora!, espero que no sea una loca... Olía muy bien, su cabello era suave, su voz dulce... me sonaba familiar, pero bueno quien sabe... jeje, mañana veremos (Se duerme)

Una chica entraba rápidamente por la ventana de su cuarto.

_Lo hice... pude ha...hacerlo, mi corazón va a estallar... demo... mañana como le hare... ya no puedo retroceder, el tiempo se acaba y la misión apenas empieza..._ (Se recuesta tratando de dormir).

**_Suerte y destino_**

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba desayunando en Ichiraku Ramen, mientras le contaba a Sasuke lo que le había pasado.

Hinata pasaba por ahí, iba a ver a Kurenai, cuando Naruto dijo a Sasuke

-¡Ese olor... es ella!

Naruto salió corriendo hacia aquel olor, iba tan rápido que no vio a Hinata; choco contra ella y ambos cayeron, el rubio estaba encima de la chica, esta se quedó helada, tan helada que el rubor de sus mejillas no apareció. Fue un instante pero en sus cabezas mil cosas pasaron

-_Naruto-kun... esta so...sobre mi..._

_-pero si es Hinata... no ella no haría algo como lo de anoche... un momento ¿qué es esto tan blandito? ¡¿Qué?! _

Naruto se paró de golpe muy avergonzado, Hinata seguía en el suelo

-...dobe ya la mataste

-¡no! ¡Solo esta inconsciente!

-no te quedes como idiota, ¡levántala!

El ojiazul la acogió en sus brazos

-Etto dobe, ¿y a donde la llevo?

-qué se yo, a su casa a la tuya, ¡no se!

-¿_su casa... o mi casa? _

El rubio la llevaba en brazos; después de imaginar qué pensarían en la mansión si la llevaba así, la llevo su casa; la recostó en su cama y espero a que despertara. Como pasaba el tiempo y seguía dormida, salió a comprar comida para la cena, antes paso por un tazón de ramen. Mientras Hinata despertaba...

-¡Aww! Etto... ¿dónde es-estoy?

Examino aquella habitación, ya había estado allí; recorrió de nuevo el lugar, en una mesilla junto a un retrato de equipo se hallaba aquella nota que había dejado; abierta y vuelta a cerrar acomodada como si fuera importante.

-Naruto-kun...

Continuo examinando la habitación, estaba un poco sucia; así que decidió limpiar, al terminar todo quedo perfumado con su esencia a lavanda, fue a la cocina y después de arreglar se puso a lavar los platos

-_con gusto haría esto siempre... para mi Naruto-kun_


	3. Chapter 3

***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**EL RETO DE HINATA**

_Confesión, cumpliendo el reto_

En ese instante alguien entro, fue a la cocina y la vio

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si... so-solo limpie un poco...

-No tenías porque... ¡pero gracias!, por cierto traje comida por si tenías hambre

-A-arigatou Naruto-kun...

Ambos cenaron, pero Naruto recordó que tenía una cita con una "admiradora secreta", trato de explicarle a Hinata

-Jeje, es muy agradable estar contigo... pero tenía que ver a alguien esta noche...

Hinata se acerco y lo miro con inocencia

-Ella no podrá ir...

-¿qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

Se acerco hacia Naruto tragándose la pena, reuniendo todo el valor posible, después todo era una kunoichi, debía controlarse, acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo del rubio y le susurro:

-Ella no podrá ir... porque ya está aquí... contigo...

Naruto se quedó en shock. Hinata tuvo que resistir con todas sus fuerzas un desmayo, se incorporó y abrazo al rubio quien no lo creía aun, se pegó a su pecho y entre lágrimas decía

-Soy una tonta... te-te amo... pero nunca te lo dije... s-siempre des...desde la academia, eres al único que he mirado...

-Hinata, tu...

Con su mano levanto su rostro hasta mirar sus ojos puros y blancos, no lo había notado; pero se había vuelto hermosa, en su pecho su corazón latía de modo distinto, su cuerpo se movía solo...

-No llores más... Dijo el joven acercándose a sus labios, ella se sorprendió pero fue fácil caer rendida. Ambos se besaban tiernamente.

_Es la primera vez que beso a un chica... es-es increíble, ella es... es perfecta... Para mí. Pensó un instante Naruto antes de que su mente volara y quedara a merced de la joven ninja._

_No puede ser, el me besó... ¿será que siente algo por mí? Es el momento más feliz de mi vida... pero, la misión es ahora o nunca. Vamos Hinata tu puedes, lo quieres, lo deseas; no debería serte difícil..._

El largo beso termino ambos se miraron, se podía sentir una brisa fresca en el ambiente, era embriagante. De nuevo se besaron, esta vez con más pasión, con más caricias. El tomando su estrecha cintura y acariciando su cabello, ella su cuello y algunos mechones de su melena; poco a poco lo fue arrastrando hasta el cuarto. Bajo el cierre de la chamarra y se la saco, tomo su camiseta y trato torpemente de quitarla (estaba nerviosa) él se la quitó. Lo sentó en la cama y retrocedió. El rubio se quedó expectante mientras ella se deshacía de su amplia sudadera y su camiseta de rejilla quedándole solo un sostén negro que resaltaba su prominente busto.

-Hinata, si seguimos no podré controlarme y no se si esto sea…

-Shh, no hables más, no quiero que te controles… porque yo ya no puedo.

Se acercó al joven shinobi, tumbándolo en la cama, sus ojos blancos brillaban y Hinata parecía otra, su cordura y pudor se habían esfumado; desde que hojeó por vez primera esos libros, una parte dormida de ella, despertó. Esta noche Naruto seria suyo, se sentía tan segura y con tanto deseo que no podía parar, ni siquiera pensar.

Ambos se deshicieron del resto de sus vestimentas, estaban en ropa interior, giraron y el rubio quedo encima, al notar lo bella y voluptuosa que era la joven se sonrojo; ella sonrió; hábilmente retiro su sostén y tomo una mano del rubio, la dirigió directo a su seno

-Naruto, tócame, prueba mi cuerpo.

El chico se impactó, sentir esa piel suave, tocarla... ¿probarla? Estaba nervioso; pero obedeció, masajeo su senos mientras la besaba, bajo por su cuello y comenzó a lamer su seno izquierdo alrededor del pezón; lento y suave pero sin llegar al centro; la chica no lo resistía era tortuoso, quería más... Naruto levanto la mirada para ver su expresión, sonrió por dentro y empezó a besar sus pezones, haciendo suaves chupetones jugueteando y tocándola con suaves caricias. Subió y la beso de nuevo.

Y desaparecieron las ultimas prendas, ambos desnudos, sudando y amándose. Se preparaba para entrar, nervioso pregunto:

-¿es...estas segura?

No dijo nada lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso, de sus ojos cerrados un par de lágrimas cayeron; el dolor acabó muy rápido dando paso al placer. Una danza sensual que mantenía un solo ritmo: arriba y abajo; el incremento la velocidad, la joven gemía ante cada embestida sus ojos dilatados y sus mejillas coloradas por la ardiente pasión.

Hinata en un instante cambió de posición, ella arriba, extasiada y con una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria. Movía sus caderas para sentirlo más. El chico de ojos celestes estaba hipnotizado con esa imagen, con sus manos recorría su cuerpo, sus senos, su plano abdomen, hasta llegar más abajo y tocar esa pequeña y muy sensible parte femenina. El placer que sentían ambos era abrumador, sudando y gozándose.

Al llegar al clímax la joven no pudo contener más sus ganas de gritar:

-¡NARUTO!

El rubio continuó un par de embestidas más hasta que no pudo más y acabó dentro de ella y volvió a besarla en la boca y en la frente. Ambos se acomodaron, abrazados bajo las sabanas. Mirándose y recuperando el ritmo de la respiración.

-Hinata… no sé cómo nunca me di cuenta, de lo especial que eres, me haces sentir tan bien, tan cálido, siento algo en mi estómago que no sé qué sea, tal vez… ¿será amor?

-Pues yo siento eso, sé que es amor. Te amo Naruto-kun.

-Hinata… te amo.

Paso un momento de silencio, la pelinegra se recargo en su pecho y lo miró coqueta, después de aquello no podía sentir vergüenza solo obedecía sus sentimientos

-Naruto-kun...

-¿Si Hinata-chan?

-(Haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho) ¿Ya te cansaste?

El rubio se quedó atónito, sonrió y rio un poco, la miro y toco sus sedosos cabellos negros

-¡Claro que no! Naruto Uzumaki nunca se cansa, te arrepentirás de preguntar eso Hinata-chan jeje

Continuaron haciéndolo un par de veces más hasta que el sueño los atrapo y se quedaron dormidos, al día siguiente.

_Sorpresa final_

El rubio despertó; su angustia creció al ver que estaba solo

-Ah...tal vez solo fue un sueño...

Camino hacia el baño y al terminar vio en el espejo una nota:

_"Buenos días amor, tuve que irme temprano; por unos asuntos. Tu desayuno está en la mesa :) Puedes buscarme a la 1 en casa de Sakura. Sayonara y besos. Te amo. Atte. Hinata"_

_-_El rubio sonrió con júbilo; ya listo fue a desayunar, en la mesa había un pequeño festín de delicias y un gran tazón de ramen casero que devoro.

-Está delicioso, ¡es el mejor ramen del mundo! Oh si a ver qué hora es... ¡Oh no! son casi la 1 pm ¡me voy!

Mientras en otro lugar...

-Bien ya estamos reunidas todas

-Si ¿qué quieres Hinata? ¿El castigo de una vez? o ¿qué?

-Hay Ino déjala hablar

-Jiji bueno, bueno

Hinata avanzo callada y deposito un paquete en la mesa de centro.

-Onegai, los devuelven... y no los huelan...

-¿Nani?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Etto... pues tengo una cita, Sayonara

Ya afuera

-¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡YA VINE! ¿NOS VAMOS?

-hai, Naruto-kun

Dentro de la casa

-¿ese era Naruto?

-tal vez está tratando de ganar el reto...

-¡Oigan el paquete!

-Ah sí, ¡yo lo abro!

Sakura abrió el paquete, todas se quedaron en shock al ver que eran los calzoncillos de espirales de Naruto (Sakura los conocía bien ¬¬ le cayeron en la cabeza jeje).

Todas se miraron sin decir nada, fue un silencio abrumador. Ino y Tenten se levantaron

-Bueno, bueno nos vamos

-¡Sayonara!

-¡Ah y no olvides devolverlos!

-¡¿Nani?!

Ambas kunoichis se esfumaron dejando a la pelirosa con el paquete.

¿FIN?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Pensaba no subir lo demás que escribí, pero revisándolos, pensé que no estaba tan mal. Ahora, todas las chicas han tenido

retos ¿no?, ¿habrán sido tan picantes como el de Hinata?. espero sea de su agrado.

***Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**EL RETO DE HINATA**

_¿Apuesta?_

*Aquí hace aparición el 'inner' de Sakura... si recuerdan de los primeros capítulos de Naruto :)

Ese día más tarde...

-No puedo creer que tenga que llevarle sus mugrosos boxer wacala... (Inner: Ya ves, por idiota; ¿piensas quedarte así?) ¡Ya cállate!, creo que nadie tiene la culpa... (Ino y Tenten huyeron... y Hinata se burló de ustedes, es una...) ¡Cállate! Ellas son mis... (¿Amigas?, ¡ja! te pasas de buena...)

Ya estaba frente al departamento de Naruto, toco pero nadie contesto...

-Bien dejare esto a...

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Na-Naruto!

-Estaba comiendo ramen... mmm ¿y esa bolsa?

-Es... es, son tuyos... toma

El rubio tomo la bola y saco de ella aquellos boxers que había 'perdido' esta mañana...

-¿C-Como?

-Yo... (Venganza...) ¡Cállate!

-¿Qué?

-Nada... (¡Venganza!) ¡No!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te duele algo?

-No es nada... por lo de tus... esos, veras Hinata es buena ganando apuestas, ¿sabías? (¡Oye eso es mentira!)

-N-no entiendo...

-Pregúntale a ella... que horrible ha de ser sentirse USADO y ENGAÑADO solo para ganar una APUESTA...

-¡Mientes!

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hinatita? ¿eh?

-¡Lo haré!, ¡Adiós!

-Jajaja... (Oye ¡nooo!) ¡Naruto!

El chico había salido corriendo mientras Sakura se había quedado allí de pie...

-¿Yo... yo dije todo eso? (¡Si lo hiciste!) ¡Fuiste tú! (¡Ja! y yo soy parte de ti!) Ahora Naruto y Hinata se van a disgustar... (No es tu problema) ¡Egoísta! (Gracias ^^) Uh...

Mientras el Uzumaki corría en dirección a la casa Hyuuga. Al llegar toco y fue recibido por Hanabi, estaba agitado...

-Ha-Hanabi... ¿Hi-Hinata... donde es-esta?

-Arriba en su habitación

-Puedo pasar

-Supongo...

Ya se iba cuando...

-Oye...

-¿sí?

-Me pierdo aquí... y si me llevas

-Mmmm... hai (¿Cómo le gusta este tonto a mi hermana?)

La Hyuuga menor lo llevo hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-Llegamos., debe estar escribiendo o durmiendo... no tengo idea, me voy y no causes escandalo

-Ok, gracias!

-Si, como sea

Toco pero no hubo respuesta, tomo la perilla y se dio cuenta que estaba abierto y entro, era muy grande, ordenado, limpio y olía tanto a ella... Estuvo observando y accidentalmente hizo caer de un estante unos libros, al recogerlos pudo observar curioso un volumen que se le hacía conocido...

-¡ICHA ICHA!

En ese momento se abría la puerta de lo que parecía una ducha; había cierto vapor y al girarse vio a Hinata cubierta solo por una toalla diminuta, sus curvas se marcaban y sus largas piernas aun humedecidas por pequeñas gotitas junto con su cabello mojado la hacían ver tan sensual...

-¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El rubio quedo hipnotizado por esa silueta pero pronto reaccionó

-Yo... (¿A que vine? ¡Ah! si lo que Sakura me dijo...)

-P-podrías dejar que me cambiara... date vuelta, por favor...

-Después de lo que hicimos ¿aun te da vergüenza? Eres adorable... este, bueno si pero rápido...

Ágilmente se vistió y puso su pijama, se sentó en su cama y cepillo su cabello

-Antes que nada... ¿este libro es tuyo?

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Dámelo!

Sale disparada y se lo arrebata...

-Jeje no sabía que te gustaban ESE tipo de libros...

-E-este...O/O ¿y qué venias a decirme?

-Ah... ya ni me acordaba... veras, ¿es verdad que te gusta apostar?

-¿Apostar?

-Si por ejemplo 'Apuesto a que pongo a cierto idiota bajo mis encantos por diversión'

-¡¿Qué?! No creerás que... ¿quién te dijo eso? (Oh… dijo 'encantos')

-No importa, solo dime es verdad que lo de esa noche era actuación, ¿era una apuesta?

-No...Verás... yo...

-¿Es mentira todo lo que dijiste?

-¡No! Yo siempre te he amado... sino... nunca me hubiera entregado a ti... tome valor gracias a un reto que me impusieron Ino, Sakura y Tenten...

-¿Un reto?

-Es cosa de kunoichis... mi reto era s-seducir a alguien y... y tomar un prenda suya c-como evidencia

-Entonces si hubiera sido otro... Kiba por ejemplo, ¿lo hubieses hecho?

-NUNCA, ¡prefería mil veces el castigo!

-¿Castigo?

-Si... si no cumples el reto te toca un castigo...

-¿y por qué yo?

-Ellas lo decidieron... pero me encanto y asustó la idea

-Asustar, ¿yo?

-Tenía temor de que no me miraras siquiera...

-¿Y todas tuvieron retos?

-Si

-¿Que hicieron?

-Se supone que es secreto...

El rubio se acerca y le toma por la cintura

-¿Secretos?, ¿para mí?

-Si...

Se acerca a su oído rozándolo con sus labios, ella se paraliza y siente derretirse.

Recorre su rostro sonrojado con su boca sin tocarla haciéndole sentir su respiración. Lento se acercaba a sus labios, a punto de besarle... pero giro hasta susurrarle al oído

-¿Me dirás?

Hinata estaba embelesada con ganas de... mas caricias y besos, estaba rendida ante el sin voluntad, totalmente cegada y con la mente en otro mundo; uno donde solo estaba el... Trago saliva y susurro

-T-te d-diré todo... ma-mañana... ¿por fa-favor? Ahora no p-puedo pensar claro...

-Bien... sé que no mientes...

Y la beso apasionadamente; mientras acariciaba su fino cuerpo y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sus lenguas peleaban y danzaban, besando con fuerza, con decisión hasta dejar los labios del otro enrojecidos.

Esta vez pudo sacarle la camisa con más rapidez, quería sentir esa piel tan tersa y eso olor tan varonil que la extasiaba.

El desabotono su pijama, debajo llevaba un corpiño entallado que apretaba su busto. Continuaron besándose, haciendo suaves caricias el uno al otro...

-¡HINATA! ¡Te llama papá!

Al escuchar tal advertencia pararon, estaban nerviosos, ¿qué pasaría si… los descubrieran?

-No... Y si Hanabi le dijo que estoy contigo en tu CUARTO seguro me mata…

-Yo... este... ¡ya se! ¡Sal por la ventana!

-OK

Ya se iba cuando

-¡TU CAMISA! que no te vea nadie

-Ok, ok... ¡hasta mañana! Te amo…

-¡HINATA!

-¡Ya voy!

Se acomoda la ropa y baja corriendo

-O-otou-sama... gomen...

-Bien, ¿se puede saber por qué la tardanza?

-Nee-san y donde quedo Na...

Corre y le tapa la boca

-¿Na?

-¡Na... Nana! ¡Mi vieja muñeca!

-¿Huh?

-Etto... si mi vieja muñeca, ¿verdad Hanabi?

Asienta varias veces con la cabeza

-Bien... te llamaba para avisarte que mañana será la prueba para Jounin, espero y se qué harás un buen papel, confío en ti

-Hai, arigatou otou-sama... ¿puedo retirarme?

-Si

-¿y yo?

-También

Ambas hermanas subían cuando la menor le pregunto

-¿Que hacían ustedes dos ahí arriba? ¿Y a donde se fue?

-A... na-nada... el s-salió por la ventana... es que... es que tenía prisa y...

-Ya, ya, que no soy tan inocente, además no sabes mentir

-... Etto, oyasumi-nasai nee-chan

-Hai... Oyasumi

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba sonriente, de repente vio pasar a Naruto, iba con Hinata y parecían muy alegres.

-(¡Argg! ¡Mi malvado plan no sirvió!) Que bueno, merecen estar juntos... (No es justo... tú no tienes a nadie y...) ¡Ash! ¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué me callas?

-¡Sa-SASUKE-KUN! Yo... (¡KYAA SASUKE! SASUKE! ¡DEJAME SALIR!) ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?

-(¡INNER AL ATAQUE!)...

-¿Sakura?

-¿qué pasa Sasuke-kun...?

Se acerca demasiado al Uchiha

-¿Acaso ya no te desagrado?

Se acerca y le coquetea, luciendo sus torneadas piernas y su delgada figura

-Es-estas rara... como la otra vez que... (Rayos... porque cada vez que recuerdo eso me... me pongo tan... tan...)

-¡Oh! Aun recuerdas... lástima que nos interrumpieron Sasuke-kun... pero fue excitante ¿no crees?

El chico comenzó a recordar esa noche, ella lucia tan sensual y agresiva... ante esta imagen su seria cara enrojeció y salió corriendo, pasando junto a un rubio y su hermosa novia.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Aaaaa! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Yo soy frio y emo, no debo, no debooo

Y se alejó rumbo a su casa... Mientras Sakura volvía a la 'normalidad' y trataba de ordenar sus ideas y encerrar a su Inner en lo más profundo de su cabeza, con candados y cadenas; una pareja caminaba feliz hacia un prado solitario a las afueras de la aldea, el sol y el cielo azul decoraban la hermosa mañana

-Se supone que las cosas del club son secretas... pero te c-contare...

-Ok, no es que sea chismoso... a ver qué tal si empiezas con Sakura

-Mmm ¿Por qué ella?

-No sé, no se me ocurrió nadie más, o bueno tu cuéntame lo que gustes ^^

-Bien... empezare por contarte como fue esta onda del club y los retos...

''Nos remontaremos hasta hace un par de semanas, las kunoichis más lindas de Konoha se reunían en su club privado 'exclusivo para kunoichis'. De pronto una rubia entraba con una caja gritoneando.

-¡LA ENCONTRÉ! ¡LA ENCONTRÉ!

-¡Joder cállate!

-Ino... ¿q-que encontraste?

-¡Algo que cambiara nuestras vidas radicalmente!

-¡ESPOSOS!

-¡No TenTen! Es algo pasado de generación en generación por las kunoichis más lindas de Konoha

-Mmm ¿es esa caja fea y rascuacha que traes?

-¡SIII! ¡ESPERA! NI ES FEA NI RASCUACHA, ES UNA RELIQUIA

-Si igual que Tsunade...

-¡Tenten! ¡No insultes a mi sensei!

-YA CALLENSE, anda vengan y les explico... pero antes debemos prometer no acobardarnos ni rendirnos

-Ok...

-CON EMOCIÓN

-. malas... bien… miren en esta caja hay dos cosas

-Etto... ¿polvo y telarañas?

-¡EXACTO! Este... NO, _aparte..._ aquí está "la urna de los retos" y "el libro de los castigos" ¡JAJAJA!

(Totalmente ignorada)

-Si Tenten como te decía el cabello largo es difícil de cuidar

-Tienes razón Sakura por eso nunca me lo dejo suelto

-A m-mí me gusta así

-Bueno a ti se te ve muy bien Hinata

-¡HÁGANME CASO!

-Ah Ino... jeje gomen

-A ver comienza tu Sakura o ¿tienes miedo frentona?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ino-cerda!

La pelirrosa decidida saco el papelillo de la caja y lo leyó en voz alta:

-''Tu reto es sencillo, solo lleva el traje que los demás miembros del club escojan y paséate por toda la aldea. Puede intercambiar por el castigo 3 o 9'' ¡ja! qué fácil, a ver ¿de qué me disfrazo?, ¿de gato, de conejo o de qué?

Una perversa mirada se cruzó por la cara de la rubia

-Sakura... no sabes lo que haces... pero si así lo deseas, o puedes cumplir el castigo

-¡Bah! No le temo a un simple reto

Toma el libro de los castigos y lo aparta

-Es fácil mi reto, esperen... es, es demasiado fácil...

Tenten mientras por encargo de Ino regresaba con una caja

-¡Sakura! ¡Aquí está tu traje! y como rechazaste lo del castigo no puedes retractarte...

Mira en la caja y observa el atuendo que iba a usar para pasearse ante la vista de toooda la aldea

-¡NOOO!

Después de resistir unos instantes, la pelirosa decidió cumplir su reto, se había cambiado; todas fueron al centro de la aldea, ella iba cubierta con una capa. Había bastante gente deambulando, niños, señores, jóvenes, ninjas, etc. Cuando se la quitó la capa...

Muchas personas quedaron impactadas, unas comenzaron a cuchichear otras se alejaban y unas mas no dejaban de recorrer a la pelirosa con la vista y que vista, llevaba puesto unas largas botas negras, medias con liguero y un ajustado corsette que apretaba sus busto favoreciéndole, una pequeña falda de cuero negro que cubria lo necesario acompletaba su vestimenta. Atrás de ella las kunoichis conversaban

-Ino... de donde sacaste e-ese traje

-Veras pues Sai y yo... digo… ¡era de mi abuela!

-¿tu abuela?

-jeje si no se para que lo habrá usado... ¡ah!

La rubia corrió hacia Sakura y le entrego algo

-¿Q-que? ¡¿Un látigo?!

-Si para complementar tu traje, tienes que pasearte por todo Konoha así... te seguiremos jaja

-Jeje... (¡Argg! ¡Esa cerda mira lo que nos puso!) Tranquila... respira... Uh! ¿QUIEN ME TOCO EL TRASERO?

Miro hacia atrás y un pequeño niño le sonreía

-Hola pequeño... (MOCOSO PERVERTIDO, GOLPEALO) será mejor que vayas con tu mami...

Mientras a lo lejos una rubia se burlaba de la chica de ojos verdes, Hinata permanecía en silencio al igual que Tenten

-Ino n-no creo que...

-VAMOS SAKURA, UNA VUELTECITA Y YA, ¡ES SOLO TODA LA ALDEA! JAJA

La chica solo le miró furiosa, continúo caminando con desdén, su cara enojada trataba de disimular su vergüenza. Iba caminando y muchos conocidos le miraban sorprendidos, iba tan rápido para hacer distancia de las demás que choco con alguien, sintió tan cerca de su piel el accidental roce que le golpeó fuertemente hasta dejarlo en el suelo, ni siquiera había visto su rostro...

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Tú qué... O.O

No pudo terminar de hablar, se impactó ante tal dominante figura, el cuero negro, sus curvas, el látigo... Era raro en él turbarse con cosas como esa

-¡Sasuke! Yo... (No seas idiota, ¡ve por el! ¿No ves cómo te mira?) Yo-yo... Sa-sa... (Mmm inútil… ¡déjamelo a mí!) Es-espera...

La Haruno avanzo pausadamente con paso firme y con sensual contoneo de cadera, se agachó y le tendió la mano.

-Perdóname Sasuke, no vi que eras tú

-Sa-Sakura... yo... yo ya me iba, descuida, no dolió...

El Uchiha ya se iba cuando

-Sasuke... no puedes ocultarlo, te gusta lo que ves ¿no?

-...

-Bien hazte el frio conmigo, lástima que te conformes con mirarme...

Se acerca a él, muy cerca pero sin tocarle, su respirar impacta contra su piel. El chico trata de disimular, no lo negaba ella lo estaba tratando de seducir... y surtía efecto, se desquitaba entre alejarse o tomarla y llevársela; ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué ahora sentía eso?, una mujer nunca le turbo la mente, incluso la dulce y empalagosa Sakura no se comparaba con la figura dominante que le acosaba, se sentía una presa... y eso le excitaba.

La tomo fuertemente y la beso, con lujuria, con pasión, era un sí definitivo... pero ella debía escapar de las demás.

-Haré un clon... y luego nos iremos...

Dejo el clon ahí, mientras ambos desaparecieron hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha, sin dejar de besarse llegaron a la sala, ella le tiro a una silla, rápidamente le ato a esta de pies y manos, él no se resistía, en cambio parecía animarse más…

¿Qué pasará después? ¿Acaso Sasuke olvidó que es un hábil ninja y le seria muy fácil liberarse o esa clase de fetiches le gustaba?


End file.
